<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games and Flowers by Aikosai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795773">Games and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai'>Aikosai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Ao3 deletes those, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and Probably come back to edit it later, i'll add it to my schedule for 2030, so im just gonna post it, this is a draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro and Akira play a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Games and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/gifts">SomewhereFlying</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760521">Two Can Play</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/pseuds/SomewhereFlying">SomewhereFlying</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also inspired by this fan comic https://mobile.twitter.com/v_of_astora/status/1368180170344050692</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi leans over the table white shirt, temporary tattoo resting just above his pants, and ungodly hot summer have all percolated into this one moment. He feels his shirt stick to his back and smothers a smirk. 'No giving the game away.' he thinks to himself. However unfortunate the loss of the billiards hall in Kichijoji, having his own table opens up all sorts of possibilities. He takes his shot. Success. Akechi moves around the table eyes following him intensely.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you could make time to come visit Tokyo over your break," Akechi swipes his shirt sleeve across his forehead soaking up bits of sweat. He sighs, aggravated and starts rolling up his sleeves.</p>
<p>"This heatwave is unreal, maybe we should have rescheduled our rematch and just gone swimming." Akira glances at Akechi's window, spilling unwelcome heat and warmth. The light, however is very welcome illuminating Akechi and all his... Assets as he bends over to take another shot.</p>
<p>"Haha but I'm finally able to face you with my dominant hand, can't have my Rival backing out of our Fated rematch." Akechi misses intentionally, setting up Akira for extremely difficult shots. He passes the cue to Akira.</p>
<p>"I'm certainly glad you're acknowledging my improvement" Akira says, as he misses the way Akechi untucks his shirt. Akira misses. The cue is back with Goro.</p>
<p>"How could I fail to, the relationship of rivals is one without 'End'." Akechi bends over and Akira catches sight of the temporary tattoo.</p>
<p>"Akechi what's that?" Akira asks faking a casual tone. But still sauntering closer.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Akechi says,"I'm experimenting with personal-" his breath catches as Akira's hand slips slightly under his loose shirt stroking the temporary tattoo.</p>
<p>"Do you know what those represent?"</p>
<p>Akechi turns pretending to be unaffected, as much as he can. Akira's hand burns like a brand on his back. "What, what represents?"</p>
<p>Akira leans forward intensity settling in his eyes," Those flowers, they're Primrose..." Akira trails off eyes holding steady while his free hand rises to rest on the pool table. Akechi feels trapped, internally screaming but trying to play it off.</p>
<p>"I can't say I do, they just looked interesting. I liked the yellow-" Akechi's internal screaming increases as Akira lifts his hand from the table to caress Akechi's cheek gently. Akechi is also tired of being cut off.</p>
<p>"Primrose stands for Desperation." Akira says as his intensity flows from eyes out and out into the surrounding air. "Do you hav-" Akechi interrupts him with a kiss. They part and immediately kiss again, lips sliding against each other.</p>
<p>Akechi separates with a sigh,"Of course, you would have a knowledge base that includes the language of flowers to throw of my Secret Master Plan to win." He kisses Akira again."You always surprise me..."</p>
<p>Akira stares into Akechi's eyes and thinks about Akechi's earlier aside. "You know Rival isn't the only relationship without 'End' right?"</p>
<p>"Oh? And what sort of relationships without 'End' do you know of?"</p>
<p>"Oh just a few really, Lover... Spouse... Husband."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And fade to black because i am Too Ace For This.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>